Cravings Come In Different Varieties
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: MelloXSayu/My take on what really happened during the time Mello took Sayu hostage/Mello and Sayu fall into a case of stockholm syndrom,craving many things, mostly each other/Matt IS included/Lemon is a different fanfiction now!
1. The Capture

_ Hey people, thanks for even bothering to click on this story! It makes meh so happy x3. This is a MelloXSayu fanfic that just popped into my mind while re-reading Death Note (for the 5__th__ time) I just happened to develop a love for this underrated couple, there should be way more fanfics about them._

_Anyways, I'll try to get more into detail than I usually do (I'm known on for rushing my stories trying to get the point) cause I've been having writer's block for the longest time __ so I'm stopping all my other fanfics and writing this to help get my writerness back again…_

_PLEASE READ AND THEN CLICK ON THE CUTE LITTLE SPEECH-BUBBLE SHAPED REVIEW BUTTON :D_

_Uh-oh…I'm ranting on and on again…_

3:00P.M., Tokyo, Japan

Sayu clicked her cell phone shut after texting her best friend, Emi. She flipped the phone back open again, and checked the time. "Ugh…3:00." She groaned, and reached towards her pants pocket, putting the phone back. Unfortunately for her, someone grabbed a hold of her. And not a normal someone. The hand was big, chunky, meaty…and smelled like old spice. (For those of you who don't know, old spice is a VERY ugly smelling cologne.)

The person yanked the phone out of her grasp, and threw it on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. Sayu couldn't see it, for his hands were covering his eyes and mouth, but she could hear it. The stocky man tied a blindfold around her, while she was kicking and screaming, hoping for someone to hear her squeals.

The guy grabbed a gag from his pants and stuffed it in her mouth, tying it _way_ too tight for her tastes. Well, she couldn't bite herself to death, but she could still drool to death. Sayu was picked up by the man, tied up by the wrists and ankles, and thrown into something very cold, and she suspected it to be a truck, since she could feel the cool metal on her hot, blazing cheeks, tears now streaming down them. _Save me, someone save me!_

The same day, 6:30 A.M. , Los Angeles, America

The blonde haired-teen never had a lot of patience in the beginning to start with, and the mafia members were making his patience even _shorter_ than before, but how that could happen, no one knows, because his patience was already absolute-zero.

He was lounging on the tiger-striped long couch, boots on the table, and a chocolate bar in his hand, chomping on it angrily while he practically hissed to the people on the other side of the phone. "What the fuck is taking you guys _so freaking long_?"

"Uh, we got the girl, sir."

"Well, get on a _freaking plane or ship or flying pig or whatever,_ and get her _over here_!"

"Uh, there are no flying pigs, sir."

"I fucking _know there aren't, I was being fucking sarcastic! And if you don't fucking get your fucking filthy asses fucking over here fucking soon without fucking raping or fucking doing any fucking thing to the fucking hostage, or you fucking guys will be fucking butchered like fucking pigs, fucking got it?"_

"Uhm…yes?"

"Good. Now go and get the fucking hostage over here, can it possibly that hard?"

Mello slammed the phone shut, and tore off another piece of the (illegally) imported Swiss chocolate, eating it like he had been fasting for the past week. (fasting means not eating, people) Rod Ross came into the room with _another_ girl in his arms, and sat down on one of the other couches. "How's the plan going, Mello?"

"Oh, fine. Everything's just _perfect._" Mello said, taking a gentler bite out of the chocolate and voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. He was going to make sure whatever mafia blockheads had been sent to retrieve the hostage were dead by the time they got back.

The next day, 12:00 A.M. , Los Angeles, America

"We've got her, boss!" The man yelled out, voice cracked from smoking too much weed the other day. He dropped Sayu on the floor, leaving to get Mello as the other guy stood watch to make sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself.

She was pretty much a eyesore by now, inner arms bloody with teeth marks, dirt on her everywhere, bloodshot eyes, greasy, uncombed hair, dried tears on her face, new ones threatening to replace them.

She was pretty angry now, and would bite someone if they took that red ball gag out of her mouth. If you got within 3 feet of her you could smell a putrid smell because they kept her in really unsanitary places that smelled like cow turd.

Shiny black boots clanking on the floor, Mello came into the room, leather clad, chocolate bar in one hand with an entourage behind him. The guy who had captured her dreamed of millions of bucks, the most likely reward for getting the hostage, but he was so, so wrong about that.

_A girl is the leader?….oh wait, that's a boy…_Sayu stared at the strange blonde foreign boy, chocolate in one hand and his other clutching the rosary around his neck. _He seems so different…yet those eyes…_Mello stared at her for a second, piercing azure eyes looking at her, and she felt as if she was being looked through, like a telescope or a magnifying glass.

Mello's eyes widened at the sight of a red ball gag tied tightly to her mouth. They had untied her blindfold once she got in the mafia hideout, but her hands and feet were still tightly bound.

"What the fuck do you think this is, a fucking sex bondage game? If we return her to her father with _fucking marks_ on her, what do you fucking think he'll say?" Mello said, growling as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"I-I didn't know, sir, I just grabbed whatever I had on me."

Mello just rolled his eyes. Figured that his mafia members would keep things like that on them. He, on the other hand, hated to see girls get hurt. They were just so female…so innocent looking. _Ack! Drifting away again!_ Mello snapped back into reality, and stepped towards the trembling Sayu.

He took out a switchblade, and in one swift movement, cut off her gag. Instead, he put a mask on her mouth and loosened her ropes up a bit. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be friendly to hostages. He turned back to his original evil demeanor.

_This guy is different from the others…_ Sayu thought, expression softening for a second. But then, she remembered what these people were going to probably do to her, and all traces of friendliness disappeared instantly.

"Don't think that you will get away with this, we don't want another hostage dying on us." He glanced towards the man who had brought her, and in a flash, he had whipped the gun he kept in his back pocket of his leather jeans and pulled the trigger. In an instant, the former mafia member dropped to the ground with a shocked expression on his face, blood dripping out of the hole in his head. _Dead._

Mello looked around the room, mentioning for someone to clean up the mess. He carelessly chewed on his chocolate bar and laughed coldly at his hostage's face. "Well, that's a lovely sight. Trembling in fear, looking like a homeless." Sayu turned her head, but then remembered that the shot mafia man was still there, blood pouring out of his head like a water fountain.

Well, that guy isn't going to get a million bucks anytime soon.

_Alright, tell me how you think it was! good or bad, people! AND I'm INCLUDING MATT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER, SO YAY! teehee matt xD sorry…I've been eating too much chocolate… anywho, review and I'll put up the next chapter of this story as soon as I can! LUV YOU ALLL MUCHES!_


	2. Craving Food

A/N: Okay, I've decided that I'll be updating this story every TUESDAY!(Don't ask me why.) SO MARK YOUR CALENDARS! BTW, IN THIS CHAPTER PPL MIGHT BE A BIT OOC.

_Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you? No? Then I don't own Death Note._

_SPECIAL THANKS TO: _

**shinigami777**

**littlemsbookworm**

**PockyLove**

**Srtia Lawliet Keehl**

_Every single person that reviews will be added to this list in the upcoming chapter(s)!_

_SO REVIEW!_

The same day, 7:00 A.M., Los Angeles, America

He put her in front of the T.V., and turned it on to an American cartoon. The mafia goons snickered. Most of them had stopped watching that show when they were three.

"Hey, Jack, make her look a bit more…scared."

Jack kicked her, and Mello pressed the button on the phone at the exact moment he bit off a piece of his chocolate.

"Perfect…now I just need to send it."

Mello made a hand sign meaning "go" to Jack.

Then, Jack put her out with a tranquilizer shot.

The same day, 10:00 A.M., Los Angeles, California

Sayu woke up, confused. _Wasn't there a picture of Hideki Ryuga on my ceiling? Did they install strip lights on my ceiling? What?_ Then she remembered the events of the previous day. _Oh._

"Well well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Mello took a bite of his chocolate and removed her mask, mentioning for the mafia goons to leave the hostage's room. Oh, and boy did they obey.

"You bastard! WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT?" Sayu growled, giving him her most fierce death stare. Apparently, it wasn't working out, because Mello just laughed in her face, making bits of chocolate fly out of his mouth and land on her already ruined shirt.

"You're my hostage, remember? And you're going to have to do better than that baby, welcome to L.A."

"Wait…I'm in America?"

"…Did any of us look Japanese?"

"No?"

"Exactly."

Sayu shook her head like a dog. She wasn't exactly as smart as Light, but she would've noticed that by now. Wow, the total need deprivation was really getting to her head.

"What? Turning into a bitch?"

Sayu just glared at his amused looking face and ignored his snide comment, which she would have laughed at if she weren't in this situation.

"Well, I'd change into different clothes if I were you."

"Do I look like I keep a spare change of clothes in my pocket?"

Mello just sighed, and tossed her something decent to wear. If anyone else in the mafia had given her something to wear, it would either show a lot of cleavage or be _really, really_ low-cut.

"Change."

"NO WAY!"

"Now."

"Nuh-uh!"

Mello took out his gun and pointed it at her.

"_Now change._"

"NO!"

"Grr…" Mello stomped out of the room and locked the door, took a huge bite out of the chocolate he was holding to smolder his anger, and waited for a while. He heard the sound of fabric rustling around.

"Are you finished?" He snapped, spraying chocolate onto his boots. _Eww._ He bent down to scrub them clean. The mafia goons next to him snickered. Mello turned to look at them, and they immediately stopped. Mello rolled his eyes, they were too afraid to get caught.

"Yeah."

Mello stepped back into the room. He had a shocked expression on as dirty clothes were thrown in his face.

"Aghh!" Mello tried to shake the shirt that was sticking to his chocolate off of it, but it wouldn't budge.

"You wasted a good bar of chocolate!" He screeched, throwing the items across the room and leaving a dent in the wall.

Sayu was awed by the dent. _It's a chocolate, how did it dent the wall?_

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Mello was suddenly in front of her face.

Sayu looked back.

"It's just a bar of chocolate," she said, shrugging as if she didn't care.

"THIS IS NOT JUST A BAR OF CHOCOLATE! IT'S IMPORTED SWISS GODIVIA CHOCOLATE!"

"Don't you have more?"

"Whatever." He did have more; he just wanted to blow up in someone's face. It had been a _long_ time since he did that to a girl, though. Actually, he didn't _ever_ do that to a girl before, and was actually feeling guilty.

"Sorry," he mumbled lowly, so that Sayu didn't know what he was saying. Even if she didn't hear it, he felt better after that.

"MELS!" A young boy with blazing red hair, a puffy jacket, yellow goggles, and a black and white striped shirt ran into the room, frantically waving a gameboy in the air.

"I FINALLY BEAT THE GAME!"

Mello just turned around and looked at him with a confused expression.

"So…?"

"I FINISHED IT IN A RECORD TIME OF 5 MINUTES!"

"…"

Then, Matt noticed a petite Asian girl behind Mello, looking at him quizzically.

"Hey, is that the hostage?"

"Yuhp."

Matt grinned and waved. "Hiii, the name's Matt. You're Sayu Yagami, right?"

"Hey, don't give out your name!"

Matt just shrugged. "It's an alias anyways, why not give it out?"

Mello sighed. "Fine."

"Uhm…" Sayu interrupted, not knowing what to say, because she had never seen a person who was so…_dense._

"What?" Mello looked annoyed again, and licked his chocolate. Slowly.

"I need to go pee."

"Down the hall, to the right, the room that has a toilet in it!" Matt said, pointing and taking pictures of his high score on his cell phone that had suddenly appeared there.

Sayu left, but they kept a close eye on her.

"God Matt, I think you're way too nice."

The same day, LUNCHTIME! 12:00 A.M., Los Angeles, America

Sayu stared at the blank canvas wall. It had been quite a time since she had last eaten, and was now _really_ starting to feel the effects of it. She shouldn't have gone to the bathroom, now she was feeling even hungrier. She curled up into a fetal position and started to think about what they were going to do with her.

One, they could be planning to kill me. Two, they could be planning to rape me. Three, they could be planning to—

Her thoughts were interrupted as a man that she recalled was named Jack came into the room with a bowl of something that didn't look like an edible substance and a drink that looked way to hard to be a liquid.

Oh yum. Lunchtime.

A/N: Okay, people! Review! What do you think of the story? Should I make Jack try to rape her in the next chapter? xD

AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME IN THIS STORY! AND IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY I RECOMMEND YOU TO READ Meine Liebe by MyNameIsM IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! ITS SUPER GOOD!


	3. Craving Friendship

**A/N: Okayyyyyyyy… chapter 3! In this chapter, there WILL be some talk of rape, but not really. So, if you don't like, don't read. xD but you WILL regret pushing that back button. Yes, I know that the mood changed reallllly fast, but that's me. (I'm not insulting whoever reviewed me on that, just telling other people. I actually enjoyed ur comment a lot. x3) I just re-edited this and it got waaaay longer than before. THIS CHAPTER IS THE TURNING POINT OF MELLO AND SAYU'S RELATIONSHIP, SO ITS GOING TO BE PRETTY LONG. ENJOY!**

**And can't you just imagine Mello spitting chocolate everywhere? XD**

**Special Thanks to:**

**shinigami777**

**littlemsbookworm**

**PockyLove**

**Srtia Lawliet Keehl**

**Miss Bright**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And, REVIEW IF YOU WANT UR NAME IN THIS STORY! THNX!**

-x – x – x – x – x –

The same day, LUNCHTIME! 12:00 P.M., Los Angeles, America

She stared at the food in disgust. It was burnt _and _gooey. How they hand managed to cook the food into a substance like that, she didn't know. She wasn't good at cooking, but at least her food was presentable. Was she supposed to actually force this sad excuse for food down her mouth? And you'd think that they'd spend some more money on her food if they actually wanted her to live. With this lunch, it looked like they wanted her to starve to death.

Jack stared at her, and if you could read his mind right then, you would see some _very_ disturbing thoughts. He slowly walked towards her, but Sayu didn't notice, because she was too busy being nauseated by her food.

"Little girlie." Jack said, in English, meaning to scare her by saying something that she probably didn't understand. But, Sayu could understand what he had said. She wasn't as smart as Light, the person everyone was always comparing her to, but she wasn't dumb enough not to know some simple English.

"Get away from me!" Sayu screamed, as Jack pulled down his zipper. She saw that he had went commando, and his dick had fuzzy hairs on it. Sayu cringed at the sight, and scooted as far away from him as she could, hitting the wall and kicking. She was still tied up at the ankles and at the wrists. But, the mafia member wasn't giving up anytime soon. His raping streak-for now- was 79 women, and he wasn't letting that streak go without a fight to the death.

"Aww, little girlie, scared?" Jack sneered, and walked even closer to the trembling petite Japanese girl.

-x – x – x – x – x –

The same day, same time, Mafia hideout surveillance room

Mello, Matt, and Rod Ross were in the Mafia hideout surveillance room, making sure nothing out of line happened, like always. And since they had a hostage, they had to make sure that she didn't kill or hurt herself.

"Hey Mello, you might want' a take a look at this." Matt mentioned to a monitor and continued playing on his gameboy.

Mello walked across the room. When he sat down on the chair, something repulsive caught his eye.

The Jack on the screen pulled down his zipper, and Mello knew that the real Jack was doing this too.

"What the fuck is that bastard _doing?"_ Mello growled as he pounded the table, and chucked his chocolate bar at the screen that was showing the hostage's room. The chocolate landed on the screen with a disturbing squelching noise, and chocolate seeped into the screen, destroying it and sending sparks flying across the room.

Rod Ross chuckled. "Looks like he's trying to get some out of the girl."

Mello glared at his boss and stormed off, heading towards the room that held the hostage-and for now-Jack, the mafia's top pedophile.

Rod looked flustered. "Did I say something?"

-x – x – x – x – x –

Same day, same time, Hostage's room

Sayu trembled in fear. Why were the _bad _things she was thinking about _always _coming true? I mean really, she was going to get raped, and the fairies she always were dreaming about after eating too much weren't even real? Jack crept slowly even closer to her. Now, there was no where for Sayu to go, cause she was already in the corner, wishing that she could go through the wall, anywhere, hell, even to Mello, if it meant being able to escape the 60-year-old-rapist.

Suddenly, the metal door was thrown open, just right after Sayu was thinking about him. She thought it was another mafia member to help Jack, but Mello was here, to save her.

"Jack, what the fuck?" That was the first thing to come out of Mello's mouth. Typical of him. Throw fuck in the first sentence.

The one trembling in fear now was Jack instead of Sayu. And if you really wanted to know, which you really don't, it was because Mello was pointing his gun at Jack's cock.

"I just wanted to have some fun, Mello. Loosen up sometimes."

"Eww, fun? You just scarred me for life!" Sayu said, covering up her eyes.

Ugh. Mello's head spun around in circles. He could either stand up for his fellow mafia member, or stand up for the hostage. Taking the hostage's side would be unnormal, but hey, Mello is unlike any other.

"FUN? IS THIS THE FUCKING SHIT THAT YOU THINK IS FUN?" Mello screamed with rage and chocolate flew out of his mouth. Again.

"Hell yeah Mello, you should try it sometime. But of course, you don't like to hurt girls, maybe cause you look like one? Oh, and, watch where you step, there's a big chunk of wet brown sugary gooey stuff right there." He pointed at where Mello had spit the chocolate.

Argh. So they had figured out his one weakness after all, girls. But they were definitely not his weakness because he looked like one. The mafia men were not as stupid as they acted, but they still were pretty stupid. And they sure could act smarter.

"Rot in hell, you sonofabitch." Mello motioned for Jack to leave the room by waving his gun, and to put his pants back on. (haha, you thought I was going to make Mello kill him, right? XD)

-x – x – x – x – x –

Same day, same place, a little while later, after Jack got his pants back on. (lol)

When Jack finally left the room, stealing another glance at Sayu, Mello sniffed the air.

"…What the fuck is that smell?"

Sayu just pointed to her food and did nothing else, except for taking deep breaths. She was still trying to over the sight of Jack's…you get it.

"Is that stuff even edible?" Mello clomped over to the food, and dipped a finger in it. Then he put it in his mouth. Nothing happened for a while, but then Mello's face turned an ugly shade of green and he spit the shit out from his mouth. It sailed across the room and landed on the wall, making a huge splatting noise. (Mello just loves spitting stuff out, doesn't he?)

Sayu laughed uncontrollably. "Guess not."

Mello felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. He hadn't been able to make a girl laugh before, ever. But now he had. But then, he remembered to turn back into his cold self.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him?"

"Stop him?"

"Yeah, like run away or attack."

"I didn't think about that…"

"You don't understand. You had a chance right there to punch him in the balls."

"I really didn't think of that because I was so scared."

Mello shook his head. "As I said before, you don't understand. You still had a chance. Unlike me. I had to join the mafia. In your life, you had many chances. Why didn't you take them and try to be like your perfect brother light?"

"Actually, I think you're the one who doesn't understand, Mello." Sayu spit out, looking ready to kill.

"Me? Not understanding _you_? It's simple. You could've been like Light-" But then he was cut off by a mad Sayu.

"What do you mean, 'you had a chance'? I've never had a chance in my life to be even remotely like Light! My parents have always compared me to Light throughout the years, and whenever they get my report card back, they frown and complain, and then they ask me why it isn't like Light's! " Sayu yelled, trying to stand but ended up failing.

"And do you know what they say every time when they think I'm not listening? They say that I'm nothing compared to Light. My grades, looks, and even popularity are worse than his! They say that I'm not worthy of being in this family, filled with generations of smartasses! And they tell me, encourage me, to get better grades, because it's not like our family members to get bad grades. But they know. They can kiss my fucking arse, they know they aren't getting any good grades out of me soon." Sayu stopped to take a breath. She was outraged.

Mello was then silent, his cold eyes disappearing. It was like he didn't know what to say, that he didn't know why he wouldn't want to, because he usually had a whole bunch of things to say. If this was a mafia member, he could've shot back a witty comeback. But she was too feminine, the look in her eyes said that she was mad, but to Mello, that look wasn't even anywhere near mad.

"The only reason," Sayu began angrily, "that you are speechless is because you don't know what it feels like to be second best! I'm not like you! I'm not always first, always the best! In fact, I'm hardly even close to best! So now, after all these years of torture and hell my parents and my school put my through just because of my perfect brother light, there comes a person who makes me feel even _worse_ than I did before!" She shouted, tears once again coming to her eyes.

And under her breath, she murmured, "And everyone is always, always comparing me to Light, the perfect, straight-A, good-looking student. And now you are too." She didn't know it, but Mello heard everything that she said.

The room was silent for a long two minutes it seemed, the only sound was Sayu softly sobbing about the whole situation again. The capture, the torture, and this. She felt like she was robbed from a real life, and it had been replaced with this craziness.

Just then something unexpected happened, Mello felt guilty. His insides burned at the sound of her crying, crying because of his words. What an idiot he felt like just then, and he wanted to make it at least a little better.

"Listen," He began, not knowing what to say he improvised, "I kind of know how you feel, and now you know how I feel constantly. I wasn't always first. There's this guy…I used to live in an orphanage for braniacs with Matt. I always strived to be first, but there was him, constantly beating me and getting first place. Matt and I ran away because we knew we wouldn't be first, ever. So now, he's L's successor and I'm here in this dump!"

Mello lowered his voice. "So, you and I are actually very much alike."

Sayu looked up, seeing now not the cold normal Mello but someone who had just spoken comforting words. Words she could connect with, how she felt and know she really wasn't alone for once.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right." She said, a small smile came to her face.

"That is the one time you'll probably ever admit it." Mello said laughing a bit. Now that the fight was over, he guessed that Sayu was hungry. Well, that was an huge understatement.

"And sorry for me yelling at you. You just kind of reminded me of how I was before, and you kind of made me angry because I was trying to keep that part of me sealed away forever."

Sayu wondered, "What were you like before?"

"Well, you know the part about the orphanage. My parents died in a fire, and I was the only survivor. A nice man who founded the orphanage named Watari took Matt and I to the orphanage. At the orphanage, you were taught that you had to get first, or else you were a failure. And then, I ended up here."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

Mello turned mean again. "I don't need your pity, thank you very much."

The was a silence for a while, and then Mello spoke up.

"Here, since that stuff is barely even equal to eating dog shit, take some of my chocolate." Mello walked over to Sayu and broke off a piece of his oh-so-beloved chocolate bar. He squat down and held it in front of her face, not sure what to do next. Usually, he would cram it in, be she was a freaking _girl_, no, _woman, _for god's sake. She'd be horrified if he acted like that towards her. Then they would be back to square 1 with their already messed-up relationship.

Sayu hesitantly took a bite of the chocolate bar, looking at it to see if it was poisoned or drugged. Sure, she trusted him now, but he was a top mafia member. He could do whatever, whenever he wanted as heartless as a demon.

Mello just rolled his eyes. "It's not drugged, I just unwrapped it."

She took it, chewed and swallowed it slowly. It was good. _Very, _very good. Now, she could understand why he was addicted to it, and it was probably a million- no, infinity times better than the food, because just as she was craving friendship, she got it, from the person most likely to get it from. Mello.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before, too, Mello."

_A/N: Don't you just loooooooooove this chapter? Oh yeah, and if the word scarred (WITH TWO R'S) is spelled scared (WITH ONE R) then just got rid of that extra R, so don't tell me it's a spelling mistake. The MelloXSayu fight is so awesome x3. And there may be some lemon (YAY!) in the next few chapters. I'm updating next week, as usual, so be prepared! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! PUSH THAT CUTE LITTLE BUTTON! _

_You know you love me,_

_11Tokyogirl11_

_Kimmi~~_

\ | /

\ | /

\ /


	4. Craving You

A/N: Sorry that I posted 4 hours later than my usual times, but I had to attend a 1-week funeral for one of my godfathers…can't remember which one. It was some bald guy. And I have like 8 godfathers and I only know 4 of them. xD

**EDIT A/N: I CHANGED THE LEMON INTO A DIFFERENT FANFICTION! SO THE WORD COUNT MIGHT GO DOWN. **

**BUT IF YOU WANT TO READ THE LEMON CLICK HERE:**

.net/s/6523714/1/Cravings_Come_In_Different_Varieties_LEMON

**REMEMBER, IF YOU REVIEW, YOU WILL GET UR NAME ON HERE :) :) **

Special thanks to

**shinigami777**

**littlemsbookworm**

**PockyLove**

**Srtia Lawliet Keehl**

**Miss Bright**

**REVIEW~ **

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I've been putting these up and I'm too lazy to check, so I'll just say it now. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS! AND IF I DID OWN DEATH NOTE IT WOULD DEFINITELY INCLUDE THIS IN IT ;)**

**-x- -x- -x- -x- **

**Same place, same time, after another awkward silence.**

Mello grinned. "Apology accepted."

Sayu let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. For a while there, she thought he was going to throw away her hidden request for friendship, seeing that he suffered slightly (*Cough cough yeah right, _slightly?_ cough*) from emotional disorders. But she wanted more than to be just friends with the angel hovering above her.

Mello made a split decision. He was going to have to confess his feelings sooner or later. He grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. (Wait, wasn't she already on the wall? Oh well.) Sayu was startled by this, and didn't think that he was going to do what he did next. Mello pushed his lips against her chapped ones from lack of water, thankful that the security screen for this room was broken by the chocolate he threw at it.

SORRY FOR LEMON LOVERS, BUT THE LEMON IS DELETED! IT IS NOW A SEPARATE FANFICTION CALLED Cravings Come In Different Varieties Lemon! LINK: .net/s/6523714/1/Cravings_Come_In_Different_Varieties_LEMON

After a while *cough* two hours *cough*

They were laying on top of each other, no clothes on.

"I…love you."

Sayu hesitated, but she said it too.

"Love you back."

Then suddenly, the door opened and there was a shriek. "OH HOLY SHIIIIITTTTT! FUUUUCCKKKK MY EYES ARE FUCKKING BURRNNEED! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE AGAIN! NOT EVEN WITH MY GOGGLES!" The avid video-game player ran down the hall, running to the bathroom.

"The FUCK, MATT!"

A/N: Haha, poor Matt. And that is the conclusion to why Matt wears goggles most of the time. (Weird, I know.) I'm planning on putting one more chapter to this story, then making this a triology. The sequel to this will be when they meet again, and the last one will be when they marry and –YAY!- have kids. (XD, imagine that.)

**See you next week!**

**And please review! It lets me know what you think!**

**Sayonarraa~~ **

**1Tokyogirl11**

**Kimmi **

**~Nya.**


	5. The Exchange

A/N: Kay…I had to delete that lemon 'cause no one wanted to read an "M" story ;_;

I was listening to Chris Daughtry September while I was drunk and suddenly got sober O.o

And I don't even like country music I'm more of a pop/kesha/rap/Lil' Wayne/far east movement/Drake/Rihanna/club music/danceable music person.

So if you're drunk, listen to September by Daughtry, it does wonders.

**But whatever…After this I plan to work on 2 Beyond Birthday (HORROR! NOT ROMANCE) stories I've been planning and then after that writing the sequel(s) to this story. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! OR ELSE ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! BUT NAOMI MISORA WOULD STILL BE DEAD BECAUSE SHE STOLED MY OUTFIT. grrr **

**PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD ADD TO THE BEYOND STORY AND THE SEQUEL! MUCH LOVE!**

**MUCH SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Miss Bright- For sticking with me through the whole story and giving good advice**

**PockyLove- For being awesome and making me want to update . Pocky~~~ Yum **

**shinigami777- For loving this story**

**Srtia Lawliet Keehl- For being awesome LOVE UR NAME BY THE WAY**

**littlemsbookworm- THXX!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *makes irresistible puppy dog face***

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Same time, Matt's POV

I walked down the hall, hearing some VERY disturbing noises. Okay? So, I went to the source of the noises, thinking it was just Rod Ross and another one of his "beloved bitches" or something like that, and I peeked in. But nooooo, I just HAD to be wrong. It was Mello and that hot hostage, Sayu. So, I screamed for my life and ran for the bathroom so I could throw up, but I just HAD to run into the gray wall.

And I lost my game I was playing at the same time, damnit.

Lucky Me.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

After they put their clothes on, day of the exchange

"Ouch" Sayu was hurting in places she had never even imagined could hurt. She looked down at a red mark. That was going to leave a bruise.

Mello was perched on the table in the room, thinking. It was the day that Sayu Yagami would be traded for The Notebook. Ah well, he could leave her and get her back later.

"Sayu."

"Hm?"

"Today you're leaving."

Sayu made a pouty face. And she was just getting used to it here.

"Don't worry, I'll find you."

At that, Sayu had to smile. Mello, caring?

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

EXCHANGE TIME, Sayu's POV

Sayu was taken to the class case by a man in a mask. He then took a picture of her and sent it to her father, saying that she was alive.

"Here, you can talk to your dad."

"Okay?"

He handed the phone to her. She was wondering where Mello was.

"Hello, Daddy?"

"Sayu! Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Sayu, tell me what time it is."

Huh? Why was he asking this?

"Okay, but I only have a watch that shows Japan time. It's 11:45." (I can't remember the time, so I just made it up.)

"Phew. I'm coming to get you, okay?"

"Click."

Sayu blinked. What was the point of that? Oh yeah, he wanted to make sure she was safe. But he didn't really care, or he would've stayed on the phone with her longer, whether or not one of the mafia goons were holding her father hostage.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

EXCHANGE TIME, Mello's POV

Mello knew Sayu was in the bulletproof glass case downstairs. And that she was safe, because security cameras were everywhere. She had asked why he wouldn't come, and he had said it was because he didn't want to do the dirty work. But the real reason was he couldn't bear to see her leave.

Mello held the microphone to his lips and bit off a piece of chocolate. Now, the Chief Yagami had gotten off the plane full of worried, stupid, idiotic normal human beings.

"Mr. Yagami, call for a helicopter. If anyone comes within two feet of you, I will blast their heads off. Understand?"

(Sorry wanted to have fun with the dialogue, so from now on the dialogue will be messed up lol)

"I understand."

"Okay, now go into that trap door."

"I understand."

Haha, Mello thought. Now fake L and Near won't be able to see anything that's happening.

Soichiro Yagami went into the door, and saw Sayu.

"DADDY!"

"Sayu!"

Mello rolled his eyes. What a touching family reunion. He put his feet on the table and continued.

"So, exchange the book."

The masked man explained how it all worked, and was happy to be of use to the mafia for once. Yup, too bad he was going to die later.

"But-"

"Okay, go ahead, shoot th-"

"NO! Here's the notebook."

After the exchange had finished, Mello smirked. Sweet, sweet victory was all his.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Epilogue, on one side of the world

Sayu stayed away from everyone, because she wanted Mello to be the person who heard her voice, who touched her, who loved her. Everyone else was just obstacles standing in the way of that goal. And no one knew it, but she had actually become smarter during the time she was faking mental depression and sickness.

She knew Mello would come after her, someday. He had promised. And he didn't look like the type to keep promises, but she knew he would.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Epilogue, on the other side of the world

Mello sighed. It was time to take some action, and he was bringing Matt with him. And after he found her, he was going to make some very exciting things happen.

"MATT!"

"Yeah, Mels?" He responded without looking up. Mario was almost beating the game.

"Pack up, we're going!"

"Where"

"Japan." Mello chucked his chocolate bar at Matt's head, causing him to lose the game.

"Awww, Mels, NOT AGAIN!"


End file.
